Guts vs Black★Rock Shooter
Guts vs Black★Rock Shooter '''is a what-if? episode of Death Battle featuring Guts form the Anime/Manga Berserk and Black★Rock Shooter form the media franchise of the same name. Description ''Black dressed warriors of both blade and bullet. Can BRS goes through the Beserker Armor's defense? Or will the Dragon Slayer slays another victim? '' Who do you think should win? Guts Black★Rock Shooter Interlude '''Boomstick: The arm canon is the best way to have a gun constantly on ourselves! Wiz: And with a sword, it makes for the perfect combinason of killing tools. Boomstick: Guts, the Black Swordsman. Wiz: And Black Rock Shooter, the murderous otherself. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyzes their weapons, armors and skills to find out who will win, a Death Battle! Guts Wiz: In a demon filled Medieval world, a man, knows as the Black Swordsman roams the land, completely unstoppable. Boomstick: That guy is as badass as it can get! Big ass sword, ripped as fuck and a gun for a hand! Wiz: But before all this, Guts was also someone ordinary. Well, more ordinary than what it is now at least. Boomstick:..Not really. He was born from his mother's corpse, THEN got picked up by a whore of a mercenaries group. Yeah, totally your usual childhood. Wiz:...Anyway, Guts was thus trained by the leader for years, until he got killed by Guts himself in a fight accident. Yeah. accident. Boomstick: Point is, not long afterwards, Guts joined yet another bands of mercenaries, the Band of the Hawk. They managed to even stops wars. What could possibly go wrong? Wiz:....A lot actually. The leader, Gambino, turned against the whole band, and murdered nearly all of them. Boomstick: And then, of course, he turned it up to eleven by...doing unspeakable thing to his girlfriend. In front of him. Damn. Wiz: This wasn't enough to stops Guts however. It actually did the opposite, as Guts was now motivated by one thing, murdering his former ally. Boomstick: But how would he do that, Boomstick? Don't worry, we are here for that! Wiz: His main weapon is his beloved Dragon Slayer. A giant sharpened slab of iron, strong enough to destroys building. Boomstick: Despite its size, Guts can moves around and attack faster than the eye can see, for maximum destruction! Wiz: But he is equipped with much more than that. Although less used than his sword, he is equipped with throwing knives, explosives- Boomstick: And his awesome replacement mechanic hand! Which can not only fires arrows, but hold a one time explosion-inside-hands-thingy, capable of decapitating a demon in a single shot! Wiz: But then there is his armor....Which is far from being a regular piece of armor. Boomstick: It is called...The beserker armor! When he puts this on, he becomes immune to pain and others normal human limit. Wiz: Not only that, but the armor is actually cursed. If the user is damaged in some way, the armor will repair the damage. Not like actual regeneration, but rather like holding is body back from falling into pieces. Boomstick: It also boosts his physicals abilities by a lot, such a being able to dodges lighting or...cut tornadoes in half! Wiz: It all comes at the price of losing his sanity, and he will only uses it as a last resort. Boomstick: But few are the ones who could ever manages to push him this far...With all their limbs intact I mean. Black★Rock Shooter Wiz: The Otherworld in an alternate dimension of our world. Here, lives many humanoid being called the otherselves. They are born as the alter-ego of real world girls and exists to take the suffering of the girls of our world. Boomstick: Yuu Koutari got Strength, Kagari Izuriha got Chariot and Saya Irino got Black★Gold Saw among others. Wiz: But one of them, surpassed all the others. She was born from Mato Kuroi's desire to help people around her. Thus, she indirectly created one of the strongest of her kind, Black★Rock Shooter! Boomstick: Sporting almost no clothing and some borderline BDSM accessories, BRS looks like an Anti-Hero from those 90' show. Wiz: And she certainly has the personality of one. She is absolutely ruthless in battle, not stopping for anything to reaches her goal, which is pretty much about beating the shit out of whoever her opponent his at the time. She rarely shows any mercy and when she does, it isn't for very long until she decapitate you. Boomstick: For said decapitation, she has the Black Blade, a rather bland looking katana, but still useful in close quarter. Wiz: Her main weapon however is her rock★Cannon. This arm cannon is even bigger than she is and can be used both as a ranged weapons and melee one. Boomstick: How does she manages to swing that thing as fast and easily like that in beyond me, but she can, that's the important. Wiz: As a ranged weapon, the rock★Cannon can fires, well, black rocks at high speed. But it can also be charged to fires much more devastating blows. Boomstick: The less powerful one will probably just bounces off of the toughest foes, but a charged one will easily obliterate a giant human skull. And she can also uses the knock back to jumps really high in the air if she wants to. Wiz: But that's not the rock★Cannon's only form, it can also become a gatling gun at will. This form is capable of destroying a spider mechs in mere seconds. Boomstick: And if she needs even more fire power, she can turns it into a double barrel stationary machine gun! Capable of decimating whole armies! Wiz: She complement her weapons with her natural physical abilities. She has super speed, strength and durability. Also almost infinite Stamina. Boomstick: But let's talk about that durability. She has been stabbed through the stomach and rolled over by a giant spider mech, got her arm almost cut off and even got completely squashed by a giant hammer, and survived. She recovered mere seconds after all of those blow. Wiz: But this is not her final form. Like most shonen characters, BRS got a darker and better version of herself, Insane Black★Rock Shooter! Boomstick: Also her origin is pretty dark too. When Matoi fused with BRS, something went a bit wrong. You see, BRS was in the middle of killing Dead Matser, but in Mato's eyes, she was killing her best friend, Yomi. So Mato kinda snapped out. Wiz: Matoi's trauma thus created the alternate version of... her alternate version. Boomstick: This kickass version is equipped with two new weapons. The Insane Blade Claw is an upgraded version of her sword. It not only looks even more badass, it is even more powerful, capable of effortlessly slashing through pillar stone and most importantly, heads. Wiz: She also gained control over chains that are connected to her body. She can uses these to bind her foes or controls her weapons at a distance. This include her new upgraded canon, the Insane Cannon Lance. Boomstick: Aaah... This weapon is one of the most perfect thing I have ever seen. It is mainly used as a sweet melee weapon twice her size capable of easily stabbing through solid block of steel. Wiz: But it is also a ve- Boomstick: Shut up Wiz! This baby can fires bullets, and lots of them. Heck she can even cover an entire battlefield with bullets if she wants to. She can also concentrate it into a machine gun-like type of fire. And even if that isn't enough fire power, her cannon can sprout little cannons from anywhere to shoots bullet. While they may seems weak, they are strong enough to rip apart the arm of another other self. Wiz: These bullets seem to be powerful enough to causes explosions on impact. Or sometimes not. Boomstick: Along with these weapons IBRS got also upgraded physical abilities. She can break apart stone pillar with her bare hands, can keeps up with Black★Gold Saw, who moves faster than the eye and tanks attacks from Strength. Wiz: But through all these strengths, BRS is not perfect. She has the least destructive potential out of all the other selves and is prone to put herself in danger all the times due to her rather aggressive personality. Boomstick: Who the hell cares? When you got a gun like this one, you are putting others in dangers when you start a fight. Pre-Fight Fight A twin-tail girl is walking through the woods, seemingly looking for something. Or someone. Near her position, another warrior walks through said forest, probably searching for someone too. Guts: Mmh...I don't feel like I'm alone... As he says this, Black Rock Shooter comes from a bush and faces him. BRS:...So you are the black swordsman? Guts: And you are a demon....You see where this is going? BRS gets out her Rock Canon, and aims it at Guts. Both of them knows what is going to happen, and prepares for it. FIGHT Guts starts the fight by slamming his sword towards BRS, who manages to dodges it at the last second. She replicate with a canon swing to his face. And another. Until Guts grabs her canon and kicks her away. She backs away a few feet, then fires a few round at him. He manages to knocks a fair share of them out of his face, until ones hits him in the stomach and sends him flying through a tree. Guts: Guh....She is strong that I thought.....Must be careful. BRS Lunges at him with her katana, but she is then knocked away by Dragon Slayer further in the forest. She lands higher in a tree and starts firing even more bullets down at him. The black swordman takes cover behind a tree, as he prepares a bombs for the girl. BRS charges up a powerful shot towards his tree, but unknown to her, a small bomb was placed under her's, now exploding and destroying her own tree. Guts uses the distraction to comes and fires a few arrows at the Otherself. In her situation, she fails to dodges any of them, and is impaled all over her body. Guts uses the occasion to comes and punches her in the face before knocking her down. Guts: Mmh. This was quick. He walks away, leaving her there, but to his surprise... BRS: Is that all? The gunslinger gets up from the beating, seemingly without being hurt too much by the onslaught. She takes on her gatling form, and fires a Guts. He blocks most of them with the Dragon Slayer, and then slashes on time towards her. The hits completely obliterate her canon, sending herself flying even further. Guts tries to hits her again, but his sword is kicked away by a BRS, who then proceed to stabs him in the stomach. Guts: Heh.... BRS: H-huh?! As BRS was now in close range to him,Guts could now punch her, then follows up with a sword slash up her chest. Before she can even gets up, the Swordsman blast her with his hand canon, sending her falling into a canyon. Guts:...This seemed too easy...Co- As he excepted, the girl wasn't as dead as he firs thought...As proven by the gigantic canon stuck in his chest now. He is pulled through the canyon by the canon, all way down the bottom of it, where he is greeted by BRS's second form....Insane Black Rock Shooter! Guts: I see you are getting the big guns...Let me do the same then! Guts equips his ultimate resort, the Beserked Armor! Guts: ... IBRS: ... Both of them face the others, in a silent insanity. Rock breaks the silence with a first shot towards the black swordsman, but the latter dodges it with ease before cutting her up again. IBRS starts to heavily bleeds from her wound, even blinding him with her blood. She uses the opportunity to starts a bullets barrages towards him, with hundreds of purples blurs flying towards him. But instead, all she sees is the shadow of the humanoid hell-hound, walking through her bullets, and swinging his sword towards her frail body. But to his surprise, his hand is bound by chains seemingly coming out of IBRS's body. The chains keep tightening around his hands, seemingly trying to crushes it. They suddenly smashes him against a wall of the ravine, making rubble falls on him. As she prepares to shoots them down, Guts comes out of them and slashes at her quickly. She gets one of her arm hacked away before backing down from the beserker. She then lunges at him with her sword again, but this time swining it from afar with the chains coming out of her flesh wound, slashing him from afart. But then, in a swift strike, he cuts the chains in pieces before stabbing her through her stomach with Dragon Slayer. But from IBRS' other hand, came her Insane Lance, which also stabbed him through the stomach and through the Beserker armor. Both of them are stuck to the other, bleeding out. Guts is about to rips her body in half, but he then suddenly feels canons growing out of the canon in his body. Before he can slices her, she starts firing inside him and inside his armor. He slowly collapses from having all of his blood spilled out and all of his bones broken, falling to her feet. KO IBRS then stumbles away, covered in blood, seemingly looking for yet another challenge. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: Welp. We are going to need to washes that armor. Wiz: At first, both opponent were pretty equal. Both moves faster than the eye can track, Guts had the melee advantage while BRS had better ranged weapons. Boomstick: But when they both go beserk....It's still pretty much even. Guts was much faster but again, BRS got ranged weapons and those damn chains. Wiz: Even though the beserker armor had survived many many hardship, it still was weak to piercing attacks, much like IBRS' lance can do. She even managed to stabs through solid block of steel who previously survived all of her fire power. Boomstick: Not only that but her bullets were too numerous to be dodged that easily, but her chains could holds Guts in place for the final blow. This time, Guts didn't have the guts needed. Wiz: The Winner is Black Rock Shooter! Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SaikouTouhou Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015